The Lost Brotherhood
Billy Grey (? - 2008) Johnny Klebitz (2008 - 2013) | lokalizacja = Acter, Alderney, Stab City, Blaine County, San Andreas | typ = gang motocyklistów | wrogowie = Angels of Death, Jamaican Posse, Russian Mafia, Triady, Trevor Philips Enterprises, Walter, Los Santos Vagos, Rodziny z Chamberlain Hills | sojusznicy = Uptown Riders, Marabunta Grande, Trevor Philips Enterprises (do 2013 roku) | pojazdy = Zombie, Diabolus, Revenant, Lycan, Hexer, Burrito Gangu, Slamvan, Daemon | członkowie = Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, Brian Jeremy, Jason Michaels, Ashley Butler, Angus Martin, Leila Sharpe, Dave Grossman, Lil' Joe, Johnny Klebitz, Al Carter | biznes = produkcja i dystrybucja narkotyków, przemyt broni }} The Lost Brotherhood – gang motocyklowy występujący w Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto V, i działający na terenie całego Liberty City głównie w Alderney, gdzie gang ma swoją siedzibę, w dzielnicy Acter, a także w Blaine County w San Andreas. Szefem gangu jest Billy Grey, a jego zastępcą Johnny Klebitz. Głównym rywalem The Lost są Angels of Death. GTA V Po wojnie domowej w gangu przenosi się on do Los Santos. Tam zajmuje się przemytem broni i produkcją narkotyków. Szybko nawiązują współpracę z Trevorem Philipsem i Aztekami. Jednak współpraca kończy się gdy Trevor zabija Johnny'ego i większość Lostów. Później biznes Lostów upada, a ich głównym celem jest pomszczenie braci. Często można ich spotkać na ulicach Los Santos podczas okradania ludzi, bądź biznesów protagonistów. Ciekawostki * W GTA 4 i w dodatkach do tej gry członkowie gangu The Lost akceptują, a nawet preferują Johnny'ego jako lidera, lecz w GTA 5 i w GTA Online nie szanują Johnny'ego jako lidera, a po jego śmierci nie są przejęci jego losem i nawet wyśmiewają się z jego uzależnienia od narkotyków. Możliwe jest, że w wyniku uzależnienia od narkotyków Johnny przestał być dobrym liderem, przez co stracił szacunek wśród Lostów. * Dwaj członkowie gangu, Billy Grey i Brian Jeremy, zostali skazani w 1989 roku za morderstwo. Możliwe, że dokonali tego morderstwa wspólnie i to wyjaśniałoby przesadną lojalność Briana wobec Billy'ego. * Po wykonaniu misji Pan Philips w GTA 5 członkowie The Lost będą atakować Trevora po zobaczeniu go. * W każdej grze, w której gang występuje, jest on wrogiem protagonistów, oprócz GTA TLaD, ponieważ główny bohater tej gry jest członkiem (a później nawet liderem) tego gangu. * W misji Przyjaźń to magia w GTA V członkowie The Lost wspominają Billy'ego. Twierdzą wówczas, że Billy był prawdziwym przywódcą i że Johnny nie nadawał się na przywódcę. * Jest to jedyny gang, który występuje we wszystkich grach z uniwersum HD. * W GTA V na Daemonach mają swoje logo i oznaczenie, co wskazuje, że jest to najprawdopodobniej (razem z Gangsterskim Burrito i Slamvanem, którego używają tylko w GTA Online) jeden z głównych pojazdów tego gangu. * W GTA Online są na drugim miejscu co do ich występowania w atakach na gangi, w porównaniu do innych gangów. * W GTA V i Online, można spotkać 3-osobową grupkę Lostów jeżdżących na Hexerach. Najłatwiej jest zobaczyć ich przejeżdżających przez mostek niedaleko Stab City i jeżdżących na drodze niedaleko Yellow Jack Inn. Zatrzymują się także przy barze Hookies. Jeśli Trevor będzie mijać taką grupkę, tamci zaatakują go. * Istnieje przypadkowe zdarzenie w GTA V, które polega na dowiezieniu członka tego gangu do klubu Lostów w Vinewood. Co ciekawe wspomni on o Angels of Death i że Vagos są wrogami motocyklistów. Oczywiście zdarzenie te, można aktywować tylko będąc jako Michael lub jako Franklin. * Mimo wielu przeciwdziałań na ten gang, w GTA Online i tak jest on podczas normalnej rozgrywki neutralnie nastawiony do nas. * W GTA V i Online są prawdopodobnie jednym z nielicznych gangów, które nie poruszają się pojazdami takimi jak cywile (nie licząc 3-osobowej grupki Lostów jeżdżących na Hexerach). Galeria Plik:Billy Grey (TLaD).jpg|Billy Grey – prezes gangu, zabity przez Johnny'ego za chęć wystawienia gangu władzom Plik:Johnny Klebitz (TLaD).jpg|Johnny Klebitz – wiceprezes gangu, prezes gangu po aresztowaniu Billy'ego Plik:James Fitzgerald (TLaD).jpg|Jim Fitzgerald – członek gangu Plik:Terry Thorpe (TLaD).jpg|Terry Thorpe – członek gangu Plik:Clay Simons (TLaD).jpg|Clay Simons – najstarszy członek gangu Plik:Brian Jeremy (TLaD).jpg|Brian Jeremy – członek gangu, zabity przez Johnny'ego za zdradę i założenie własnej frakcji Plik:Jason Michaels (TLaD).jpg|Jason Michaels – zmarły członek gangu Plik:Ashley Butler (TLaD).jpg|Ashley Butler – członkini gangu Plik:Angus Martin (TLaD).jpg|Angus Martin – członek gangu Plik:Lil' Joe (TLAD).jpg|Lil' Joe – zmarły członek gangu Plik:Lost MC Clubhouse (TLaD).jpg|Lost MC Clubhouse – siedziba gangu Kategoria:Gangi w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Gangi w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Kategoria:Gangi w Grand Theft Auto V de:The Lost Motorcycle Club en:The Lost MC es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost